narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Minobu Tetsuhara/Jonin
Background Minobu Tetsuhara is the eldest of 3 children. He was born to Minoru Tetsuhara, a shinobi, and his wife Jasmine. He grew up in a moderately sized house on the outskirts of Getsugakure. Minobu was a fairly normal child, he was always out and about getting into some kind of trouble. He and his friends would always break into and play in an old theater that was down the street from his house. Whoever had owned it previously had just up and left years prior, leaving all of his theater gear behind. Minobu and his friends had a great time playing with the costumes and masks that were scattered around the back. the theater was large and empty and there was all sorts of room to run around in. As Minobu grew up he started visiting the old theater less and less, once he became a genin he stopped going there entirely. His skills as a genin were initially lackluster, they lacked any purpose, any inspiration. His taijutsu was subpar, and all he could use were some basic water techniques. He walked back into that old theater one day, after he had returned from a mission that he was basically useless on. he walked back into that stage that he had spent so much time on. He went through all the old chests full of the wonderful costumes masks and other odds and ends. Then through all the dust and cobwebs he saw a room he had never noticed before. Walking into the unlocked room he saw it was full of human sized dolls and pieces to build them. Some were for the theater it seems but there was one that just seemed out of place. Around the same size as him it had flowing long golden hair and much more obvious doll like features. it looked like a child with 6 arms and shrouded in blue. Leaning up against it were 6 sabers. Reaching up and wiping the dust off the plaque above, Minobu found its name, Taraka. It was his first puppet, and the only one he didn't make himself. It was much faster than his later creations, and even with the age still showed the flowing lines and smooth joints of fine craftsmanship. It made barely a whisper as it moved. It was simple, beautiful, and looked like it was almost alive. Minobu found his way of the ninja in that dusty old shop. He found a teacher in getsugakure and learned the art of the puppeteer. He began to shine in missions, holding his own in situations prior that he would have just held everyone back. He eventually added four more puppets to his collection, and proved himself to the point that he was put up for promotion to chunin. He had found his calling. Since the chunin exams, Minobu has made a bit of a name for himself among the getsugakure ninja as a skilled user of puppets. He has added puppets to increase his total amount to ten, and can control them each with a single finger. Appearance Minobu is of moderate height and weight. Sporting dyed blue hair and light skin, he stands out to a fair degree. He wears a light set of plate armor to help augment his low physical durability. Other than that he wears a dark blue shirt and dark brown pants with a simple set of shoes. His outfit is also laden with pouches and pockets to keep his various ninja tools in. he also carries are moderately large scroll on his back to carry his puppets in. If it is damaged all of them will automatically summon out of the scroll, though he would still have to attach chakra strings to control them. Personality Minobu tends to be a fairly calm individual. You can usually find him either working on his puppets in a dark room or sitting on a roof somewhere enjoying the sun. He tends to be relatively analytical in fights, as that is how puppeteers fight. Abilities Puppet Technique Minobu is fairly skilled in the puppet technique, being able to control up to ten puppets at a time. He is capable of suppressing the chakra strings to invisible levels in order to decrease the chance of his opponents detecting his strings. He can use manipulating attack blades technique to significant effect. He keeps his puppets sealed in a large scroll on his back for travelling. Genin Puppets * Blue secret Technique: Inferno cage ** Meerkat – Ox headed Puppet. Large barrel type body similar to black ant. Has numerous arms and blades inside his body. Combination move with Arachnis where body splits in half. Arachnis grabs one half with each flamethrower arm. Arms inside Meerkat attempt to grab opponent while stakes shoot out with wires attached to reel opponent into body from a distance. **Arachnis – Spider headed puppet. Thin body, 6 arms. Bottom two are shrapnel launchers. Middle two are flamethrowers. Top two are poison bomb launchers. Flamethrower arms connect with Meerkat in combination move. Once Meerkat components catch opponent. Arachnis slams the two halves of the other puppet together and incinerates the opponent. *Standalone Puppets **Taraka - Long blond haired child like puppet. Pair of sabers, shuriken shooter in mouth. Extremely fast but attacks are not particularly deep. Blades and shurikens are poisoned. 4 more hidden arms also armed with sabers. These ones have an extra joint and are twice as long as original arms. Taraka looks like it was made by a much finer craftsman versus the other puppets. It also moves silently, as befitting its speedy nature. As a last resort, Taraka's main body is packed with explosive tags as a final suicidal attack. if she is badly damaged, she will go off at close range with an opponent. **Samsono - Black haired man-like puppet. it has 4 arms. there is a shrapnel shooter in the back left, and poison bomb launchers in the back right. its front two arms wield a twin-bladed scythe connected to puppet with cable. (like hidan's but with two blades.) all of the blades have been poisoned. it contains a flamethrower in its mouth. a pair of giant blade hands can come out of back. Like devil wings but made of blades with no actual wing-skin. Samsono's body is packed with tags like Taraka's is. *Blue Secret Technique - Dark Dragon **Barakiel - Larger chinese dragon. 10 segments. Each segment is 3 feet long, every other has legs with gripping talons. Segments can be freely rotated as needed. 1-2 weapons per section. Head counts as segment. If a segment breaks it can be ejected and the dragon shortens. Can't fly, chinese dragon. Head Segment, Flamethrower/heavy duty shield about 6 foot frill. Good enough for entire team. Can bite to restrain opponents. Extremely tough segment, designed as defensive type. Second segment, 3 shrapnel guns single-shot on either side. third section large number of smoke bomb launchers. 4th segment net launchers, 5th segment sharp poisoned cable launchers. 6th section constantly spews out poison fog if activated. 7th has large amounts of extendable arms, about 10 foot range. 8th is a capture cage. 9th contains more arms with a combination of blades and spears to both skewer enemies in a 5 foot range or to stab caged enemies. 10th contains a number of flash bang tags. (explosive with no damage component. Tail is a stinger similar to hiruko's. On each leg across the entire thing a spear can be pushed out through the bottom of the foot. At 3 sections or less it can be thrown around like a normal puppet. More than that and it has to use its legs. If only non-leg sections are left, some sections will be jettisoned so there are less than 3. Chunin Puppets Crimson Secret Technique: Ten Pillars of Armageddon Jonin Puppets General Purpose Set Note, these puppets aren't even close to being finished. I am just getting their general abilities set down on the site while they are still fresh in my head. *Twin Shield Puppets - Minobu's armored giants. These puppets are large golden warriors comprised of Vignum Latae alternated with Titanium and other tough metals. They are coated with a small sheet of gold in order to decrease susceptibility to rust and other natural hazards. These puppets are armed with a large shield that is covered with an intricate design. Emblazoned on the center of the shield is the image of a rook, a castle protecting those behind it. To go with the shield, these puppets also carry a small puncturing short sword. The shield itself is a precisely layered slurry of more than thirty non-magnetic metallic compounds that create extremely precise properties. These range from its non-magnetic nature to its resonant frequency, yield strength to Torque strength, specific heat to the shield's extremely high melting point. The design of the shield's shape itself also has a purpose. By striking the back of the shield in the correct spot, a resonance wave coalesces upon the front of the shield. The end purpose of this wave is that it ends up tearing a hole in the veil between dimensions on the front of the shield. This hole is capable of swallowing up anything that passes the event horizon of the tear itself. Each Shield Puppet is part of a linked set. Each one's shield shares a specific frequency with the other. If both shields are activated at the same time, create what is essentially a wormhole linking the shields. This wormhole is filled with extremely volatile energy, and it is not recommended for organic subjects to attempt the crossing between the portals as they will likely take severe damage. *Twin Piano Puppets - The Bread and butter of Minobu's puppet collection. These puppets play a multi-function song on the instrument associated with each puppet. The first purpose is the easiest to discern. The song the puppets play has an unbalancing effect on humans. It specifically disrupts the fluids in the inner ear that help the human body balance. This makes more complicated movements far more difficult while in audio range of the puppets. The higher the speed of the given person's movement, the more difficult it is to maintain any sort of fluidity or even proper forms of movement, as they won't have the body's natural sense of balance to guide them. The Puppet's second main function is using the sound to create a barrier. To be more specific, they use the resonant frequency of the veil of space and time to distort the space around the puppets and Minobu himself. Essentially they ripple the sheet in a spherical area around the puppets themselves. This barrier has a significant purpose. Due to the precise ripple in the fabric of the world, chakra and natural energy are incapable of passing through the barrier without the correct frequency. This means that Chakra based jutsu are incapable of affecting Minobu if they are initiated from outside the barrier. Even dedicated burning techniques such amaterasu or high powered genjutsu are unable to find a path through the ripples. However, if one manages to modulate the frequency of the chakra correctly, which is possible with time, they would eventually be capable of penetrating the barrier. However due to the fact this ability is not made by chakra itself, it makes it near impossible for sensors to actually detect the properties of the barrier itself. Essentially the only way to match the frequency itself is through trial and error, and that is only once they actually know the properties of the barrier itself. Minobu on the other hand is intrinsically familiar with the barrier and has managed to change the frequency of his chakra to match the barrier. This allows him to send chakra through it freely. Non-chakra based objects are freely capable of moving through the barrier. A third ability of these puppets is the ability to amplify. Using sound they are capable of manipulating the space around an attack. By doing this they are essentially able to make the space the attack occupies bigger and essentially copy part of the power in the attack to fill the space. These attacks are also covered by the barrier mentioned in the previous paragraph, meaning that chakra based defenses are mostly useless vs this ability. This shot barrier is only capable of lasting a hundred meters before dissapating. Nature Transformation In addition to his puppet technique, Minobu is capable of using lower level water release skills, such as the water clone technique albeit he can only make one at a time, Water Release: Violent Water Wave, and Water Release: Gunshot. He primarily uses these techniques in case his puppets are either unavailable for some reason or just to shake up an opponents rhythm. Ninjutsu Besides his nature transformations Minobu can use all of the standard academy techniques, and will often use his puppets to give his clones substance or be a replacement for the replacement technique. Taijutsu Minobu can use taijutsu, but his skill is mediocre at best and mostly serves to allow him to block if an opponent manages to get past his puppets. Tools Minobu carries large numbers of smoke bombs, poison bombs, flashbang tags, and explosive tags on his person. He primarily uses them to allow himself to keep the distance he needs to properly use his puppets. he also generally carries 3-4 kunai and several shurikens. Minobu has put extra effort into drafting the hallucinatory drug he is using during the exam. it affects all 5 senses as if the person was under a genjutsu. Minobu is also resistant to his own poisons. besides this he carries a number of basic survival items this is everything from rain gear and bandages to water and ration pills. Trivia His Jonin puppets do not have fancy names because he grew out of the childish trait of having to treat his puppets like they were his imaginary friends. He doesn't give the entire set a fancy name for the exact same reason. Quotes (to himself) Yesterday it was barley rice and stew, now it is stew and barley rice. Note to self, learn to cook more than one thing.